Bottomless Trap Hole
の とし |jpname = 奈落の落とし穴 |jphira = ならくのおとしあな |phon = Naraku no Otoshiana |trans = Pitfall of Hell |image = BottomlessTrapHoleSDDL-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |lore = Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK. Destroy and remove from play the monster(s). |thlore = การ์ดนี้จะทำงานเมื่อผู้เล่นฝ่ายตรงข้ามเรียกมอนสเตอร์ที่มีพลังโจมตีตั้งแต่ 1500 ขึ้นไป นำมอนสเตอร์ตัวนั้นออกจากเกม |itlore = Quando il tuo avversario effettua una Evocazione Normale, Speciale o per Scoperta di uno o più Mostri con ATK di 1500 o superiore, distruggi e rimuovi dal gioco il Mostro o i Mostri. |splore = Activa esta carta sólo cuando tu oponente invoque un(os) monstruo(s) con 1500 o más de ATK. Destruye y retira del juego ese(esos) monstruo(s) |ptlore = Ative somente quando o seu oponente Normal, Flip ou Special Summon um ou mais monstros com 1500 ou mais de ATK. Destrua e remova do jogo aqueles monstros. |frlore = Lorsque votre adversaire Invoque par Invocation Normale, Flip ou Spéciale un ou plusieurs monstres avec une ATK de 1500 ou plus, détruisez ces monstres et retirez-les du jeu. |jplore = 相手が攻撃力１５００以上のモンスターを召喚・反転召喚・特殊召喚した時に発動する事ができる。そのモンスターを破壊しゲームから除外する。 |krlore = 상대가 공격력 1500이상의 몬스터를 소환·반전소환·특수소환 했을 때, 그 몬스터를 파괴하고 게임으로부터 제외한다. |archetype1 = Trap Hole (archetype) |rfp1 = Banishes from your opponent's field |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards |number = 29401950 |en_sets = Champion Pack: Game Four (CP04-EN003 - SR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN201 - C) Legacy of Darkness (LOD-EN092 - R) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-EN032 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-EN034 - C) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-EN045 - GUR) Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion (SDDL-EN038 - C) |na_sets = Legacy of Darkness (LOD-092 - R) |eu_sets = Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN064 - C) |fr_sets = Paquet du Champion 4 (CP04-FR003 - SR) Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR201 - C) Deck de Structure: L'Empereur des Ténèbres (SDDE-FR032 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-FR034 - C) Collection Gold 2009 (GLD2-FR045 - GUR) |de_sets = Champion Pack: Game Four (CP04-DE003 - SR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE201 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-DE032 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-DE034 - C) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-DE045 - GUR) |it_sets = Champion Pack: Game Four (CP04-IT003 - SR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT201 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-IT032 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-IT034 - C) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-IT045 - GUR) |sp_sets = Gold Series 2 (GLD2-SP045 - GUR) Champion Pack: Game Four (CP04-SP003 - SR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP201 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-SP032 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-SP034 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP201 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.5 (DL5-083 - C) Gold Series (GS01-JP019 - GUR) Joey Volume 2 Structure Deck (SJ2-038 - C) Mythological Age (MA-44 - C) Structure Deck 15: Zombie World (SD15-JP032 - C) Structure Deck 19: Dragunity Drive (SD19-JP036 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP019 - GUR) |ae_sets = Legacy of Darkness (LOD-092 - R) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR201 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.2 (ESP2-KR052 - R) Legacy of Darkness (LOD-KR092 - R) |gx06_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Tricky Toons |wc6_sets = Legacy of Darkness Monster Destroy Collection All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (17th February 2008) |ygo_sets = Pack 22 |wc08dp = 500 |adv = Semi-Limited |anime_dm = 104, 161 |database_id = 5400 }}